


To Start Again

by nalaa



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Daddy Issues, F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When they finally opened their eyes again, Tommy could see confusion reflected in Megan's eyes but it surprised him that, after all those years apart, he could still see the love she felt for him, too. </i>. Set immediately after the end of "Daddy Issues".</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> My first (published) Body of Proof story. For me, there will never be enough Megan/Tommy stories in the world to satisfy my need to see/read these two together.   
> This is a short one-shot that might get a sequel in the near future. I hope you enjoy it!

They stood there, in the middle of Tommy's living room, kissing, for what felt like a lifetime even if it only lasted for a few minutes. When they finally opened their eyes again, Tommy could see confusion reflected in Megan's eyes but it surprised him that, after all those years apart, he could still see the love she felt for him, too. He only hoped she could see the same thing in his own eyes. Megan chuckled and, a bit embarrassed, hid her face in the crook of his neck. His arms automatically surrounded her waist, bringing her body closer to his and enjoying the closeness he had missed so much. 

"Do you really think we can be happy together?" Megan asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes." Tommy replied without hesitation.

"I really hope so." She told him, raising her head to look at him. "I really want this to work." She continued with half an smile on her face. "If we're gonna try again-"

"I won't make the same mistakes again, I can promise you that." He assured her. "We're older, and wiser, and different people than we were twenty years ago." He said, softly caressing her cheek. "Do I think it's gonna be easy? Of course not, we're not easy people. We'll disagree, we'll fight and I'll end sleeping on the couch more than once but that's not going to change how I feel about you, Megs."

"You haven't called me that in years." She told him, surprised at how well that nickname sounded when he said it and how much she liked it.

"I know but some old habits die hard." Tommy replied, smirking.

"I like it." Megan said, her lips almost touching his.

"Good to know." He said, his body nearly shaking with the desire to kiss her again.

Megan also wanted to feel his lips against hers again, and she almost moved the few inches that kept her from her goal, but she wanted, and needed, to say something else first. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?" He almost groaned at her teasing seductive voice.

"I love you." Megan slowly said, fighting against the urge to just kiss him.

"I love you too." Tommy quickly replied, relieved after finally hearing those three words.

"You know what's the best part about fighting? The making-up." She told him, smirking.

"Stop teasing and kiss me, Megs."

"Gladly."

Their lips met and they left behind all the awkwardness of their second-first-kiss, finally able to express their love for each other with more than words.

** THE END **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
